Paixão de Sangue
by MandaChanShyChan
Summary: Uma jovem atris encontra um vampiro caido em seu quintal,apartir dai,se torna cúmplice de varios crimes.Quando varias pessoas começam a morrer misteriosamente, eles descobrem que há outro vampiro por perto, e isso pode mudar tudo."Minha 1ª fic.
1. Capitulo I

**Lembrando que Saint Seiya não me pertence, e sim a Kurumada Masami.**

Paixão de Sangue

Depois de um longo dia de gravações, Shy finalmente pode voltar para seu apartamento, cobertura no centro de Tókio. Depois de um bom banho ela se concentrou nos textos que devia decorar para mais uma peça. Um silencio mortal pairava pelo grande apartamento. Já se completavam dois anos que ela morava sozinha ali, uma cobertura dada por seus tiús quando passou na faculdade, ela nunca gostou da idéia, mas não pode deixar de aceitar.

Depois de ler três paginas, ela resolveu ver o que tinha na geladeira, foi andando lentamente até a cozinha quando ouviu barulho de algo caindo em seu quintal. Encontrou um homem de cabelos vermelhos escuros, desacordado ao lado da piscina. O que chamava mais a atenção eram duas enormes asas de aproximadamente 3 metros de envergadura. Ela se aproximou, queria saber se ele estava bem, imaginou que ele fosse um anjo ou algo do tipo, mas quando ela tocou uma das asas, um gemido vindo dele fez dois grandes caninos afiados ficarem a mostra.

Então pela primeira vez ela se assustou, ele não podia ser um anjo, mas, ela nunca havia ouvido falar de vampiros alados. Embora ele pudesse ser perigoso, não podia deixá-lo caído em seu quintal. Ela tentou levantá-lo, mas não teve sucesso. Arrastou um tapete e o deixou ao lado do homem e o empurrou cuidadosamente, quando ele estava sobre o tapete, puxou-o até a sala, onde esperou que ele acorda-se.

Depois de algumas horas, ele ergueu a cabeça atordoado, tentou se levantar, mas seu corpo doía, tentou abrir suas asas, mas estas doíam mais ainda. Delimitou-se a olhar para os lados, nem imaginava onde estava de repente deu de cara com uma garota que o observava curiosamente com o rosto levemente inclinado para a esquerda.

-Que... Quem é você e onde eu estou?- Ele se afastou instintivamente.

-Esta tudo bem, sou Shy Hosquel e você esta na minha casa. E antes que você tente de novo, não vai conseguir bater suas asas, você torceu uma na queda, foi leve, vai ficar boa logo. -Ela sorriu amigavelmente.

-O... Obrigado ...-Ele não teve tempo de continuar.

- O que você é? De onde veio? O que você come? Você voa mesmo?

-Er... O que eu pareço ser?

-Não sei exatamente, parece um anjo, mas anjos não têm asas negras, e também não tem dentes caninos pontudos.

-Ok, sou um vampiro, vim com um grupo que passou por aqui, mas eu fui atingido no meio do meu trajeto. O que vocês humanos tem contra deixar uma coisa que esta voando, voando?

-Interessante, nunca vi um vampiro com asas.

-Acredito que nunca tenha visto um vampiro. -Ele se sentou na cama- Cada grupo tem suas características, o meu é...

-Você pode erguer carros?

-Não.

-Saltar metros?

-Não. Voar já não é o suficiente?

-Hun-Ela deu de ombros.

A garota se levantou e ligou a televisão, no primeiro canal que parou estavam passando as noticias da noite, entre uma das manchetes a que chamou mais atenção " Homem estupra as duas filhas e depois as matam por chorarem" . O sorriso leve e simpático que era mantido normalmente no rosto de Shy se desfez.

-Maldito, esse tipo de gente deveria morrer da forma mais dolorosa possível!

-Se quiser ajuda- Um sorriso de lado assassino tomou conta do rosto do vampiro.

- O que você pode fazer? Ele foi preso, não esta andando por ai esperando para ser sua próxima presa!

-Eu só preciso que você descubra onde ele está. Você luta por um mundo melhor, e eu luto por comida.

-Isso é fácil, mas como vai entrar?-Ela o encarou.

-Dou meus jeitos. Consigo ficar até dois dias sem comer, te dou um dia para descobrir.

-Significa que vai morar aqui? Posso encontrar um lugar para você ficar, ou melhor, acho que espaço eu tenho de sobra.

-Se não incomodar. Eu não preciso de muito espaço, se tiver uma poltrona, já seria o suficiente.

-Você dorme em uma poltrona?Ok, então... - Ela estendeu a mão para ele- Cúmplices?

-Cúmplices!- Ele apertou a mãe dela.

----------~~-------------

Bom, então esta ai o primeiro capitulo, espero que gostem.

Não se esqueçam das Reviews! Elas são importantes para eu melhorar meu jeito de escrever!

Observação, os capítulos serão curtos mesmo, e eu atualizarei praticamente todas as semanas.

Ja né!


	2. Chapter II

**Lembrando que Saint Seiya não me pertence, e sim a Kurumada Masami.**

Paixão de Sangue –cap II

Eram quase três da manhã e Shy estava concentrada em seu laptop, enquanto era observada atentamente pelo vampiro, que limpava os negros pelos densos de suas asas.

-Perfeito!- Ela exclamou afastando a cadeira- Lembrei como usar um programa do governo que me da todas as informações sobre os prisioneiros de Tókio e se duvidar do Japão.

-Como conseguiu isso?

-Meu pai era do governo, quando ele morreu, eu fiquei com o computador e com o programa imaginei que iria usar, então, nem apaguei. –Ela desligou o laptop. - Ok, foi mais preguiça mesmo.

-Vocês humanos são mais estranhos do que eu imaginava. - Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente. -Não podem forçá-la a apagar?

-Não, já que esse computador teria sido destruído, mas eu não deixei que minha mãe fizesse isso, disse que seria uma lembrança importante dele.

- Não vão rastrear e descobrir a origem?

-Não, meu pai tinha total liberdade, é só eu entrar com a senha e pronto!- Ela levantou e foi até seu quarto.

-E qual é a senha?-Camus a encarou.

-Conhecendo meu pai, a senha deve ser meu nome, técnica milenar para não esquecer senhas. -Ela deu de ombros.

-Bem criativo. Então, você é atriz e "funcionaria do governo"?- Ele fez as aspas com os dedos.

-Depende do ponto de vista. - Sorriu e foi para o quarto, imediatamente seguida por Camus.

O quarto era pequeno, o menor , haviam apenas um guarda-roupa, uma cama, uma estante com livros e uma poltrona branca coberta pelo cobertor que não foi usado.

-Tem certeza que não prefere dormir em uma cama?- Ela sentou na cama e ficou observando enquanto Camus se acomodava como um cão grande que resolve dormir sobre uma cadeira.

-Tenho- Ele abaixou a cabeça e deixou que suas asas negras o cobrissem, como um manto.

-Ok, já que está confortável... Então, boa noite, Camus.

Shy caminhava pelo palco, esperando que alguém a informasse qual seria seu papel. Um homem de cabelos vermelhos saldava-a como Julieta. Mandaram que ser trocasse, entraria em cena em alguns minutos. Agora ela estava no centro do palco, mas, não sabia o que dizer, não havia recebido roteiro. Todos a encaravam, esperando que dissesse algo. Lagrimas rolaram pelo seu rosto. Aquele homem apareceu novamente, mas, dessa vez acompanhado por outros três que ela não reconhecia, O homem a abraçou, como se tentasse consolá-la. Sentiu uma dor aguda no pescoço e desmaiou.

-Ah!- Acordou assustada, seu grito assustou Camus também. Ficaram encarando-se em silencio, e depois de poucos segundos o interfone tocou.

-Melhor atender, não?- Camus se levantou.

-Ah, claro!- Ela correu até o interfone- Alo? Sim, pode deixa subirem. - Desligou.

-Temos visitas, eu vou me trocar, em pouco tempo estarão aqui.

-Ok. - A resposta de Camus veio da sala onde ele assistia as noticias.

Depois de alguns minutos as visitas invadiram a casa.

-Shy! Chegamos!

-Estou na cozinha.- As duas garotas foram até a cozinha- Deborah, Nicole! Que surpresa! A que devo tão ilustres visitas?- Foi sarcástica. Elas eram suas amigas a anos, e entraram na mesma faculdade, mas em cursos diferentes, Nicole fazia musica e Deborah, artes. Mesmo assim, a amizade de ambas continuou a mesma, tanto que saiam para almoçar todos os sábados, alem de ir a todos os shows, exposições e teatros possíveis.

-Quem são suas amigas Shy?

----------~~-------------

Segundo Capitulo! Agradecimentos a Má, por revisar e Naty, por não fazer nada, mas sempre estar do meu lado.

Quero Reviews, ok?

Proximo Cap: A historia do vampiro é revelada. A primeira vitima.


	3. Chapter III parte I

**Lembrando que Saint Seiya não me pertence, e sim a Kurumada Masami.**

Paixão de Sangue cap. 3

Shy se virou para encarar o vampiro, pode ver o rosto das amigas abismadas, já imaginava que Camus estivesse com suas asas abertas, sorrindo, deixando a mostra os caninos afiados.

-Camus!...- Ela deparou-se com ele apoiado na batente da porta. Pelo contrario que ela havia imaginado, as asas do vampiro haviam desaparecido e ele estava com semblante serio - Er, Camus, onde, suas... Ah, esquece.

Silêncio. Depois de alguns minutos admirando o corpo de Camus, Deborah resolveu que devia quebrar o gelo.

-Muito prazer, sou Deborah e essa é Nicole, estudamos na mesma faculdade que Shy, e acabamos virando amigas.

-Prazer, Camus - Ele balançou a cabeça cordialmente.

Silêncio novamente.

-Bom, vocês vieram para irmos almoçar, não? - Shy puxou as amigas até a porta.

-Ah Claro, Mime vai nos encontrar no restaurante. - Foi a primeira vez que Nicole se pronunciou.

-Vai também, Camus?- Deborah queria ser simpática.

Shy olhou preocupada para ele, este que retribuiu o olhar, esperando que ela desse sua resposta.

-Não sei se é uma boa idéia...

-Ah, vai Shy, não custa nada! - Nicole imaginava a situação de Deborah que teria que ficar segurando vela.

-Você quer ir? - Shy perguntou para Camus, que mantia seus olhos fechados.

-Já que suas amigas fazem tanta questão que eu vá. Então não vejo problema.

-Vão descendo, vou esperar que Camus coloque uma camisa e já vamos.

-Ok, você tem 5 mim. Nada de demorar mais que isso, mas, se for necessário. Se ocorrer algum imprevisto, vamos entender, não é, Deborah?- Nicole sorria triunfante enquanto esperavam o elevador.

- O que quer dizer com isso? - Shy havia entendido muito bem o que ela queria dizer.

-Nada não, hehe. - Elas entraram no elevador.

-Camus, responda-me uma coisa, o que você fez com suas asas? - Ela fechou a porta depois de ter certeza que a porta do elevador já havia fechado.

-Sou um dos poucos que posso "esconde-las" – Falou fazendo aspas com os dedos. - É uma habilidade muito rara. Mas tem poucas utilidades, quando você passa a maior parte da sua vida voando. É útil apenas quando você tem que se relacionar com humanos.

-É, mas mesmo assim, você ainda não come, pelo menos não comida. O que vai fazer em um restaurante?

-Confraternizar com seus amigos. - Ele respondeu friamente, Shy já estava se acostumando com o jeito frio dele.

-Desde que eles não virem seu jantar depois, por mim, tudo bem. - Ela deu de ombros.

Ele virou os olhos, colocou uma camisa e logo ele e Shy estavam na companhia de Deborah e Nicole.

-Bom, agora que estão todos prontos, vamos, Mime já deve estar nos esperando no restaurante. E ao contrário de vocês duas folgadas, eu e ele temos muitas coisas para fazer mais tarde. - Nicole entrou no carro e deu a partida.

-Que tipo de coisa? - Shy e Deborah perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Temos aula a tarde e a noite, vamos nos apresentar em um clube, ta?!

-Aham, sei. - risadas.

Completamente isento a conversa das garotas, Camus encarava as ruas de Tókio.

-Camus, você está bem? - Shy preocupou-se com o silêncio do vampiro.

-Estou. - Ele encarou os olhos castanhos de Nicole pelo espelho retrovisor. -Em que clube vão se apresentar Nicole?

A garota estremeceu.

-Ah, um clube de música clássica, a maioria dos professores da faculdade e os riquinhos da cidade se encontram lá para ficar conversando sobre coisas chatas.

-O que vai tocar?- Deborah estava lendo um folheto de supermercado.

-Piano

-E ele por acaso combina com a harpa? - Shy colocou a cabeça entre os bancos da frente.

-Combinar, combina, embora sejam poucas as canções que tenham esse conjunto, mas Mime não toca só harpa. -Ela parou na porta do restaurante e entregou a chave para o manobrista.

-"Viram, eu disse que ele já estava aqui." - Shy imitou a voz da amiga que acenava para o jovem, um pouco mais velho que elas, de cabelos ruivos claros.

----------~~-------------

Tive que dividir o cap. 3 em dois, ficou, meio grande.

Obrigada de novo Má!

Ah, quem ler, por favor, deixem uma Review, cão custa nada!


	4. Chapter III parte II

**Lembrando que Saint Seiya não me pertence, e sim a Kurumada Masami.**

Paixão de Sangue parte 2

Depois de sentados e devidamente apresentados, estava m observando o cardápio procurando o que queriam pedir, ou nem todos, Camus, por exemplo, lia a cada linha do cardápio sem o mínimo interesse na comida.

-Todos já sabem o que querem?- Deborah foi respondida por três acenos positivos de cabeça. - Camus?

O vampiro ergueu os olhos para a garota e a encarou friamente por alguns segundos.

- Não estou com fome, obrigado.

-Não vai comer? Rien? - Nicole achou estranho que na hora do almoço, ele não quisesse comer.

-Camus comeu antes de sair de casa. – Ela tentava desesperadamente inventar uma desculpa "pensa Shy, pensa!".

-Eu realmente não estou com fome agora, tomei café há pouco tempo. - Ele deu um pequeno sorriso de canto.

-Bom, já que não quer mesmo comer, vamos pedir não é?- Mime decidiu que já era hora de parar com aquela discutição, já que, parecia que Camus definitivamente não queria comer.

Shy praticamente glorificou Mime por ter dito isso.

Depois de alguns minutos os pedidos chegaram.

-Qual o tipo sanguíneo dele? - Camus sussurrou no ouvido de Shy, o que fez a garota ficar arrepiada.

-Do Mime, como eu vou saber? - Ela olhou pra ele, curiosa. Ainda sussurrando. – Por quê?

-Nada, é que ele é um pouco diferente, dos outros, como um tipo raro. -Ele observou-o pelo canto do olho.

Ela apontou o indicador para ele. - Não ouse pensar em "experimentá-lo"! Ele é meu amigo! - Ela aumentou o tom, mas logo abaixou novamente.

-Tente ser discreta. Eu não vou atacá-lo, disse que não ia, então não vou! -Ele voltou a observar as pessoas que entravam e saiam do restaurante. Essas pessoas, nenhuma como Mime, a maioria era parecida, outras poucas eram parecidas entre si. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um pedido repentino de Nicole.

-Shy, vamos ao toilette?

-Ahn?

-É, vamos ao banheiro Shy!- Deborah concordou, praticamente arrastando Shy para o banheiro.

-Mulheres, sempre vão juntas ao banheiro, não dá pra entender. - Mime observava enquanto as garotas iam até o banheiro.

-É... - Camus observava curioso, achou melhor concordar com Mime.

No banheiro.

-Ta agora fala, de um dia pra outro, ele aparece no seu apartamento e tu o trata como son melhor ami, como se o conhece se há anos!- Nicole encostou Shy na parede e a encarou.

-O que ele é seu? Primo distante? Irmão esquecido?

-Deborah, como você é inocente, ele só pode ser um amante!

-Ei, ei! Menos vocês duas!- Shy encarou seriamente as duas - Não Deh, ele não é meu parente, muito menos meu amante!

-É o que então?- Nicole cruzou os braços.

-Ele é um amigo, só isso!

-Shy, não quero ser chata, mas ele pode ser perigoso!

Nisso Deborah tinha razão, ele poderia ser perigoso, poderia atacá-la quando menos esperasse, mas confiava nele, queria confiar.

-Depois que conhecê-lo, vocês verão que ele não é o que pensam. - Ela foi em direção a porta- Vamos voltar, estamos aqui pra comer, não é?

Concordaram com a cabeça. Depois que voltaram, deu-se início um questionário em cima do vampiro, que nem sempre podia responder as perguntas.

- Alors, Camus, de onde tu vem? – Nicole, tentava conseguir informações sobre ele.

-Ah, França. – Ele era Francês? Disso Shy não sabia.

-Ah! Alors, tu parle français?(1)

-Oui- "Em cada encrenca eu vou me meter!" Depois de uma conversa em francês no qual Mime e Shy, boiaram completamente. A seção de interrogatório continuou.

-Idade?

Ele não ai dizer que não sabia sua idade certa, já que não tinham hábito de contar os anos. Um chute, alto? – 22. - Será alto ou baixo demais?

-Ok...

-Já chega! Isso é um almoço não um interrogatório policial! - Shy se levantou em um pulo. – Vou comprar sorvete, alguém quer?

-Não obrigado - foi a resposta de todos, menos Camus, que preferiu ficar quieto.

-Ok, venha comigo Camus. – Ele se levantou e seguiu a garota até um frízer pequeno, onde havia vários sabores de sorvetes. - Me desculpe, não queria te colocar nessa situação.

-Está brincando, acabei de descobrir como vocês humanos são estranhos!

-Camus!- Ela riu - Quer sorvete? Você quer ao menos experimentar? - Ela pegou um sorvete de groselha.

-A curiosidade fala mais alto. - Ele abriu a boca, mostrando seus dentes claros e pontiagudos, mordeu o sorvete perfurando a camada fina de gelo.

-Então?

-Isso é bom! – Ele soltou o sorvete apenas quando não avia mais suco nele. Shy encarou o "gelo no palito" e o jogou no lixo.

-Bom, acho que agora que eles acabaram, podemos ir.

Ele concordou. Quando se juntaram novamente ao grupo já estavam na fila do caixa.

----------~~-------------

Acho que ainda vai ter uma 3ª parte, desculpe a demora para postar, tive que esperar a dona Mariana passar algumas coisas para o francês.

Qualquer duvida da tradução dos termos em francês é só falar comigo.

Quero Review!!

(1)-" ah, então você deve falar francês" (acho q é isso xD)


	5. Chapter IV

**Lembrando que Saint Seiya não me pertence, e sim a Kurumada Masami.**

Paixão de Sangue cap. 3 parte 3

Depois de terem pago o que consumiram, estavam esperando que o manobrista, trouxesse os carros.

-Foi um prazer conhecê-lo Camus, espero que possamos nos ver em outras ocasiões - Mime estendeu a mão a Camus.

-Espero que sim. - Ele apertou a mão dele.

-Vocês vão hoje, não é?- Nicole perguntou esperando uma resposta positiva.

-Eu tenho que ver, precisa decorar alguns textos e estudar - Shy olhou para Camus, que observava as nuvens. - Mas, eu te ligo para confirmar.

-Bom, vou chegar um pouco atrasada, mas eu vou!-Deborah confirmou enquanto entrava no carro.

-Como sempre, atrasada, não é?-Mime sorriu e se despediu de todos.

O caminho do restaurante até o prédio de Shy foi quieto, com poucas perguntas. Nicole estacionou na frente do prédio. Desceram do carro, e ficaram parados em silêncio.

-Ah... Vou subir, acho que... Bom, vocês precisam conversar. – Camus estava se sentindo mal ali.

-É eu concordo. - Shy pediu ao porteiro permitir a entrada de Camus. Assim que ele entrou, ela se virou para Nicole.

-Foi mesmo necessário?

-Shy, nós só queremos son bem! Non quero que nada de ruim aconteça e. - Ela fez uma pausa. - Ele parece perigoso...

-Vocês confiam em mim?-As duas concordaram com a cabeça. - Então não vou deixar que nada de ruim aconteça comigo!

-Você tem certeza?- Deborah abraçou Shy.

-Tenho. - Nicole também abraçou as duas.

-Tente ir hoje, queria tanto que tu me visse tocando!- Nicole se apoiou no carro. - E, se Camus também quiser ir... Vou ficar mais feliz ainda!

-Vou, mas terei que sair mais cedo, quanto a Camus, tenho que perguntar.

-O que importa é que você vá! Não se esqueça de perguntar!- Deborah entrou no carro e foram embora. Depois de alguns minutos, já estava em seu apartamento, observando um vampiro convenientemente e confortavelmente deitado no chão do apartamento.

-Morreu?-A resposta foi um gemido - Ta bom então...

Ele observou a garota que passou ao seu lado e foi para a sala. Levantou-se e foi atrás dela.

-Por que não me contou que era Francês? Ou melhor, me conte sua vida.

-Não vai querer saber - Ele se sentou no chão.

-Você mora na minha casa, preciso saber seus antecedentes criminais!- ela havia falado isso inocentemente, por brincadeira.

-Eu matei minha mãe. - Ele fechou os olhos, Shy realmente não esperava essa resposta, embora surpresa preferiu ficar quieta e continuar escutando.- Minha mãe era humana, normalmente, vampiros não se relacionam com humanos, mas enquanto passava pela França, meu pai foi atingido por estilhaços de uma bomba alemã, e caiu no quarto de minha mãe.- Ele olhou pela janela de vidro que separa a sala do quintal.- Ela cuidou dele, e como já pode-se imaginar, ela se apaixonou, eles se encontravam em lugares distantes, onde ninguém o veria. Quando descobriu que estava grávida, os alemães invadiram a França.

-Na segunda guerra mundial!

-Sim, eles tiveram que se mudar, e meu pai ficou por sete meses sem saber onde ela estava.

-Mas, e os pais dela, como não descobriram?

- Os vampiros têm gestação menor, ela escondeu o máximo que pode, quando descobriram, faltava pouco para o parto. Quando nasci, ela teve uma forte hemorragia interna.

-Por quê?

-Vampiros como eu, já nascem com as asas, e normalmente são cortantes. Estas rompem as paredes uterinas. As vampiras possuem uma proteção, mas vocês, humanas, não. Ela morreu, e seus pais tentaram me matar, mas meu pai conseguiu evitar, matou boa parte da família dela. - Ele voltou a fechar os olhos. -Aprendi a caçar com meu pai ainda na França, quando ele formou um grupo, passamos a viajar por vários países do globo.

-Camus... -Shy o abraçou, a primeiro momento ele não reagiu, mas acabou por ceder ao carinho da garota.

-Eu não deveria estar aqui...

-Não! Não vou deixar que você vá embora!- Ela o apertou contra seu corpo.

-Ponho você em risco, não posso fazer à mesma besteira que meu pai fez. - Ele desviou o olhar dela.

-Prefiro correr riscos a ficar sem sua companhia... Prometo não me apaixonar... -O vampiro ficou chocado.

Ficaram parados ali, em silêncio, até que Shy se lembrou que precisava estudar. - Vou estudar alguns textos, depois preciso dormir um pouco antes da apresentação da Ni- Sorriu para o vampiro- Ela perguntou se você queria ir...

-Eu vou.

Quando faltavam quase uma hora para saírem, Shy acordou preocupada com o horário, acreditava estar atrasada, quando correu para a sala e encontrou, mais uma vez, o vampiro deitado no chão.

-Qual é o sentimento entre você e o chão?

-Ele é gelado!- Ele olhou para ela. - É melhor ficar esticado no chão do que passar calor! Preciso manter uma boa temperatura.

-Que eu saiba você não é um animal pecilotérmico, então não precisa manter uma temperatura corporal.

-Não eu não sou um pecilotérmico - Ele bufou.

Ela deu de ombros, não seria em uma hora que ela entenderia o vampiro.

-Vou ver se encontro algum terno do meu pai, perdido por aí...

-Vai mesmo me fazer vestir um terno, principalmente sendo um terno do seu pai!

-Você precisa estar mais social, é um clube freqüentado apenas por professores da faculdade e pessoas da alta classe japonesa.

-E você vai lá por?

-Porque minha família gostava de ir lá, minha mãe e meu pai principalmente, adoravam ficar falando com os professores, eu e meu irmão achávamos isso um tédio completo, mas... Sempre íamos com eles.

-Íamos?- Ele seguiu a garota que ia até um quarto que sempre estava com a porta fechada, era o maior quarto do apartamento, mas ela raramente entrava lá.

-Sim, meus pais, meu irmão e meu avô morreram em um acidente aéreo. - Ela abriu a porta do quarto, é realmente muito grande, havia uma cama de casal e um beliche, um armário cobria toda a parede lateral e uma janela lacrada de vidro deixava o local claro. - Quando eu me mudei para o Japão, por causa da faculdade, eles ficaram uns tempos aqui comigo até eu me acostumar, depois iriam para o Brasil visitar meus tios, depois voltariam para a Inglaterra. Morreram quando o avião caiu no prédio do aeroporto na decolagem.

-Não imaginava que você tinha perdido sua família... - Camus observou vários porta-retratos com fotos, que deveriam ser dos pais dela.

-Eu superei isso quando conheci minhas amigas, elas agora são minha família. E você também, né? –Uma lágrima teimosa ousou cair pelo rosto dela. Mas Shy ainda sorria.

-Você não consegue nem chorar sem sorrir?- Uma das poucas vezes que o vampiro sorriu. – Se você quer que eu faça parte da sua família, eu vou ficar, e vou tomar conta de você.

-Obrigada Camus... -Ela pegou um terno azulado, pediu que ele se trocasse enquanto ela faria o mesmo.- Vamos logo, não se esqueça que sou inglesa, e gosto de chegar na hora!

Faltando exato um minuto para a hora prevista, a garota estacionou em uma vaga próxima a entrada do clube. E exatamente às 10 horas entraram e logo encontraram Nicole olhando para o relógio.

-Sua pontualidade me irrita Shy, mas o que importa é que vocês tenham vindo.

Mime chegou pouco depois.

-Vocês vieram! -O ruivo cumprimentou os três amigos.

-Mime! Temos que correr! Vous dois, sentem-se e esperem a Mademoiselle Deborah - Nicole puxou Mime pelo braço.

-Sim senhora!- Shy foi até uma mesa vazia próxima a saída.

Depois de alguns minutos do início da apresentação, no qual Nicole e Mime tocavam lindamente a rara combinação entre piano e harpa, Deborah chegou, sorrindo envergonhada como sempre fazia quando chegava atrasada.

-Faz tempo que começou?- Ela se sentou ao lado de Shy.

-Não ainda estão na 2ª música, não perdeu muita coisa. - A inglesa tomou um gole do suco que havia pedido.

-Atrasou?

-Como sempre, nada nessa cidade começa na hora certa - Ela suspirou.

-Você está muito elegante nesse terno Camus!- Deborah riu. - E não precisa ficar vermelho... - Ela acenou para Nicole que retribuiu com um sorriso.

Foi à vez de Shy reparar no tom vermelho que tomava o rosto do vampiro.

Depois de uma hora e meia, e várias músicas tocadas, um cutucão tirou Shy de um transe, banhado por um mar azul.

-Shy!-A garota pulou. - Estava sonhando novamente com o Hyoga!- Deborah olhou para traz procurando pelo outro aluno do curso de artes cênicas, Hyoga. Camus acompanhou o olhar dela, curioso para descobrir de quem ela falava.

-Não estava olhando para ele!

-Shy, precisamos ir. – Camus se levantou.

-Ah? Ok! , diga a Ni que eu adorei!

-Mas por que vocês têm que ir não cedo?!- Deborah ficou sem entender.

-Tenho que estudar alguns textos. Estamos indo! Bye Bye!-Ela puxou o vampiro pelo braço, que se despediu de Deborah com um aceno de cabeça. Deborah por sua vez, sabia que Shy não era do tipo de estudar no sábado à noite. Essa história estava muito mal contada, deu de ombros e continuou assistindo.

Shy acelerou pelas ruas desertas do seu caminho até o apartamento.

-Eu não disse que era para correr!

-Não estou correndo! Além do mais, quanto mais rápido eu chegar em casa, mais rápido eu assisto o fim da apresentação pela TV.-Shy entrou na garagem e correu para o elevador.

-Eu vou tentar voar até seu apartamento, se conseguir isso pode nos ajudar mais tarde.

-Como assim?- Ela abriu a porta de elevador, mas esperou a resposta do vampiro para sua resposta.

-Assim seria mais fácil entrar onde eu quiser.

-Boa sorte no seu vôo, e tente não cair no quintal de mais ninguém então.

-Obrigado! Você não sabe o quando ajuda!- Ele sorriu sarcástico.

Camus foi até a parte externa do prédio, próximo ao playground. Queria chegar até o 20º andar, o último. Abriu suas asas e saltou se manteve no ritmo normal até o 10º andar, mas teve que se apoiar na varanda para não cair, ainda sentia muita dor nas asas. Felizmente a dona desse apartamento deixará a porta para a varanda aberta, ele então, entrou com cuidado para não fazer nenhum barulho, foi um alívio quando ele finalmente chegou até o elevador. Abriu a porta do apartamento de Shy e ouviu a voz da mesma.

-Usar o elevador não vale!- Suspirou, nada escapava dela, foi até a sala e encontrou Shy sentada no sofá, assistindo a TV, comendo o tradicional pudding inglês e fazendo alguma coisa no computador. - Como foi?

-Cheguei até o 8º bem e no 10º com algum esforço. - Ele sentou no chão.

-Em um prédio com 20 andares, chegar até a metade, já é um grande avanço. Você se machucou ontem, não é de se esperar que ainda sinta dores.

-Preciso ficar bom logo. -Suspiro.

Shy sorriu e voltou a fazer o que fazia antes.

Algumas horas depois, exatamente às três horas da manhã. Camus acordou a garota que dormia no sofá.

-Shy, esta na hora. - Ela se levantou, entregou algumas folhas para ele e foi trocar de roupa.

Ele ficou lendo os papéis dados por ela, que continham informações sobre os presos mais próximos, estes eram analisados um por um pelo vampiro.

-Tem certeza que vou conseguir entrar assim tão facilmente?

-Sim, algumas delegacias menores possuem janelas altas nas paredes paralelas as celas. –Ela estava completamente de preto. - Esses são levantamentos de todas as que possuem essa janela ou exaustores no teto.

-Por que esta completamente de preto?!- Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Para não chamar atenção oras?!

-Seu carro é amarelo! Você acha mesmo que não vai chamar atenção?

-Deixe-me ser feliz?!

-Vamos logo!- Quando eles saíram chovia fraco, após alguns minutos, estavam próximos a uma pequena delegacia.

-Você tem menos de vinte minutos para entrar, atacar e voltar sem que ninguém descubra.

-Fácil!

Ele saiu do carro e vôo até o teto da delegacia, onde havia um exaustor, retirou-o do lugar e entrou, esgueirou-se pelas sombras até chegar em uma cela onde havia somente um detento, percebeu que este e todos os outros presentes dormiam.

-Que ótimo, assim vai ser mais fácil... - Falou consigo mesmo.

Haviam quatro celas separadas por paredes, que, como as grades, não chegavam até o teto. As grades pareciam só abrir quando os policiais apertavam um botão. Ficou a procurar algum tipo de câmera, mas não encontrou nada. Preferiu então não perder mais tempo, entrou na cela e tapou a boca do homem que dormia, este acordou assustado e tentou se defender, mas o vampiro era mais forte.

-Não tente reagir, ou vai ser pior para você... - Ele falou em um tom estranho, como um assassino, lambeu o pescoço do home, que apenas gemeu e assim que foi mordido, perdeu os sentidos. -Isso... Seja bonzinho... - Os olhos do vampiro estavam mais vermelhos que o normal, suas roupas estavam manchadas com o sangue que escorria e as asas pareciam ainda maiores, cobrindo o corpo quase morto do detento.

Após alguns minutos o homem já não tinha 7/8 do sangue total. Camus preferiu parar, já saciado, o homem morreria mais cedo ou mais tarde, vôo até o teto e saio por onde havia entrado.

Shy viu quando o vulto preto saiu da delegacia, ligou o carro e seguiu com as luzes apagadas até chegar a um lugar mais movimentado, onde Camus, que voava sobre o carro entrou e foram direto para o apartamento.

Assim que chegaram, Shy ligou a TV, no primeiro canal, a repórter dava uma noticia urgente.

"Um assassinato acaba de acontecer afastado do centro da cidade!"

Os dois se entreolharam...

----------~~-------------

Ignorando o fato de eu ter demorado quase 2 meses para postar esse cap... (tudo culpa da Má-Ni)... mas tudo bem, espero que gostem... acabou finalmente o cap 3 agora rumo ao quatro! xD

Por Favor! **Me mandem reviews!!** Eu me sinto desanimada quando não recebo nenhuma!! Então, não custa nada colaborar com a fic né?

Proximo Cap: Camus e Shy desconfiam da existencia de outro vampiro na cidade. (prometo que esse cap vai ser menor)


	6. Chapter IIV

**Lembrando que Saint Seiya não me pertence, e sim a Kurumada Masami.**

Paixão de Sangue –cap IV

Quase quatro da manhã, Shy e Camus estavam concentrados em uma noticia que acabara de ser anunciada no principal canal de noticias do país. "Um assassinato acaba de acontecer afastado do centro da cidade!" Shy tremia, não sabia o que poderia acontecer, mas sabia que não seria bom, menos ainda para ela.

- O que aconteceria, se descobrissem? Shy continuou encarando a televisão.

-Você seria presa, e eu teria que desaparecer para não morrer. - A repórter continuou com a notícia. "O assassinato ocorreu em uma área afastada do centro da cidade, próximo à zona industrial, duas pessoas foram encontradas mortas, sem nenhuma marca de agressão, o que leva a policia a elaborar a hipótese de envenenamento."

-Bom pelo menos não tem nada a ver com agente...

-Espere! - Ele observava as imagens da reportagem. "Outro fato que intriga os policiais é a presença de um rastro de sangue que desaparece de repente" - Não pode ser... Eles não podem estar mais aqui...

-Do que esta falando Camus?

-Não é nada, estou pensando besteiras. - Ele suspirou. Seria horrível se, seus pensamentos se concretizassem.

-Ok, mas, vá tomar banho, esta me enjoando com esse cheiro - Shy desligou a TV e foi para o quarto. - Por favor, não acenda a luz quando entrar no quarto!

Enquanto Camus tomava banho, Shy estava deitada na cama, olhando para o teto.

- O que estava pensando Camus? Será que... - Ela se sentou surpresa. – Outros vampiros? Não, não vamos pensar nas piores hipóteses!

Na manhã seguinte, Shy estava ouvindo sussurros, mas preferiu continuar dormindo. "Ela não vai acordar tão cedo..." Foi a única coisa que entendeu, só identificou a voz de Camus.

-Shy... Shy... SHY! - Deborah teve que gritar para ela acordar.

-Ahh! Não grite! Que horas são?!- Ela se sentou na cama e coçou os olhos, bocejando.

-Son duas horas da tarde. Quel o motivo desse seu sono estendido?- Nicole se sentou ao lado dela.

-Fui dormir tarde só isso. - Ela se levantou, foi à cozinha e ficou a abrir e fechar as portas e a geladeira.

- Qual foi o motivo de você dormir tão tarde? - Nicole levou um tapa na cabeça depois da pergunta.

- Não pense besteiras sua... sua...

-Sua??

-Afinal, quem deixou vocês entrarem? E o que estão fazendo aqui?!

-O Camus! - Ambas sorriram vitoriosas.

-Fui traída pelo meu próprio comparsa... E afinal, onde ele está?

-Sei lá, ele sumiu depois que acordamos você. - Deborah olhou para os lados, procurando pelo vampiro.

-Ah... - Shy sentiu seu estomago roncar - estou com fome...

-Quer que je prepare alguma coisa para tu comer?- Nicole sorriu.

-Não obrigada Ni, macarrão instantâneo foi feito para comer nessas horas.

Deborah estava intrigada com o que poderia ter ocorrido na noite anterior, mas preferiu esperar que Shy se abrisse com ela.

Assim que Shy terminou de preparar o macarrão instantâneo, elas foram para a sala. Nicole contava sobre os bastidores da apresentação da noite anterior.

-... então, eu e o Mime saímos correndo, estavam realmente nos perseguindo! Deu medo! Saio um monte de gent... Mon dieu!

- Oh God! – Deborah e Nicole observaram de boca aberta o corpo do vampiro que apareceu apenas com uma toalha amarada na cintura, completamente molhado.

-Camus, posso saber o que acontece?- Shy falou calmamente, embora soubesse que se aquelas duas achavam que eles tinham algum caso, agora elas tinham certeza. E isso só piorava a situação dela.

-Só estava tomando um bom banho de piscina! Ainda mais nesse calor dessa cidade.

-Então continue ai, paradinho, até se secar completamente!- Deborah sussurrou para Nicole, mesmo assim Camus entendeu muito bem, apenas sorriu.

Shy se levantou, deixando o "almoço" de lado e empurrou o vampiro até onde não podiam ser vistos pelas duas garotas.

-O que acha que esta fazendo!? Ficou louco?

-Antes de brigar comigo, só estou fazendo o que pediu ontem, o cheiro de sangue incomoda vocês, humanos, - Ele sorriu mostrando os dentes. – mas para mim, é exatamente o contraio.

-Ta, ta, agora explica o por que de resolver entrar na piscina, justamente quando elas estão aqui! - ela apontou em direção a porta da sala.

-O cheiro demora a sair como a piscina tem cloro, ajuda... Tentei me manter o mais longe delas, para que não percebessem, e não dá pra ficar o dia inteiro esperando elas irem embora, para poder tomar banho.

Shy o encarou, no fundo ela sabia que ele estava certo, mas, estava com muito medo que suas amigas desconfiassem de qualquer coisa.

-Além, de estar calor!

-Como consegue sentir tanto calor?

-Estava na Rússia até alguns meses atrás!

-Ah, é mesmo... Esqueci que você é um ser viajado. -Ela foi sarcástica.

-Agora, eu vou tomar outro banho!

-Ah não! Você não vai passar por lá assim de novo! - Shy o ameaçou.

-Que eu me lembro, essa é a única entrada para essa casa, além das janelas dos quartos claro!

-Então entre por elas!

-Não vou correr o risco de ser visto voando.

Ela ergueu uma das mãos, foi até a porta e apontou para a escada, sem disser nada. Ele sorriu foi até ela e cochichou no ouvido da mesma.

-Elas estão ocupadas demais com a idéia de termos um caso, que nem imaginam da verdade!

Shy estremeceu com o hálito quente do vampiro, que tocava gentilmente sua pele. Ela concordou apreensiva. Ele entrou, passou ao lado das duas garotas que não haviam tirado os olhos dele. Sorrio para elas, o sorriso perfeito do vampiro, sem contar os caninos grandes e pontudos. As duas, no entanto, nem perceberam.

-Não ousem abrir a boca - Shy se sentou e ligou a Televisão, nas notícias, davam mais detalhes sobre o assassinato do casal na noite anterior.

-É horrível o que fizeram com esse casal. - Deborah balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Le pior é que o assassino non deixou nenhuma pista além do sangue. – Nicole estremeceu - Dá até medo de não ser algo normal.

Shy engasgou com a comida, "O que!? Não, claro que não!... não vou falar isso, vai dar na cara que eu sei de alguma coisa!"

-Tudo bem Shy? - Deborah ficou preocupada.

-Tudo sim! Só me engasguei... Onde está o jornal? - Ela pegou o jornal, abri-o imediatamente na parte polícial, mas não havia sinal sobre o que ela procurava.

-Bom, vamos ao cinema? - Nicole estava animada.

-Assistir? - Shy continuava lendo o jornal.

-Ou podemos alugar alguns filmes!

-Ok, aluguemos alguns filmes e assistiremos aqui, não estou afim de sair de casa hoje. - Shy continuava lendo o jornal.

-Ok, dona folgada! Iremos alugar alguns filmes, comprar coisas para bebermos e depois voltamos. Não se esqueça de fazer alguma coisa para comermos!

Camus voltou assim que as duas garotas saíram, foi até a cozinha e ficou observando, atentamente todos os movimentos de Shy.

-Irei assistir com vocês.

-Eu convidei? - Shy colocou a pipoca no microondas.

-Não, mas vou assistir do mesmo jeito.

-Imaginei. - Ela olhou para o vampiro apoiado na mesa. – Vamos ter que mentir...

-Infelizmente sim, eu também não queria ter que fazer isso, gostei muito dos seus amigos... Não se preocupe resolverei isso, o mais rápido possível.

Milhares de maneiras de ele resolver isso passaram pela cabeça de Shy. Engoliu a seco. Camus a abraçou.

-Você não esta bem. – Ele foi carinhoso, mas permanecia serio.

-Estou com medo que alguém descubra a verdade, e se esse assassinato de ontem, foi mesmo obra de outro vampiro, se descobrirem sobre você, vão matá-lo!

-Não se preocupe comigo, não serei um problema para você.

Uma lágrima correu pelo rosto dela, Ele secou-a delicadamente. Ouviu barulho da porta, ele escondeu as asas.

Shy pareceu não ouvir o barulho da porta, e continuou abraçada ao corpo quente do vampiro. Nicole e Deborah entraram em silêncio e foram direto para a cozinha guardar o que tinham comprado, assim que entraram viram os dois abraçados. Imediatamente Shy se afastou, depois de um suspiro, virou-se para as garotas sorrindo.

-Então o que trouxeram? - As duas se entreolharam.

-Bom, os filmes e sucos. - Deborah entregou os sucos para Shy, que separou o mais gelado. - Vai gostar dos filmes que escolhemos!

-Vou ligar o DVD! - Nicole foi até a sala com a sacola onde estavam os filmes.

-Atrapalhamos alguma coisa? - Deborah perguntou a Shy, praticamente num sussurro. Shy balançou a cabeça negativamente, mas foi Camus quem respondeu.

-Estávamos apenas conversando.

Deborah parou, teria falado alto de mais? Mas tinha certeza de ter dito aquilo baixo. Quando Shy já estava quase entrando na sala, virou-se para procurar Deborah.

-Você vai ficar aí parada mesmo?

-Ah... não. - Ela correu até a outra e entraram na sala, onde Camus estava sentado no sofá maior e Nicole na poltrona.

-Então? Que filmes vocês escolheram?

-O orfanato, Harry Potter...

-Imagino que você tenha escolhido esse não é Deh? - Shy riu.

-Sim, fui eu... Bom continuando, e Brüno, que você disse que queria assistir, mas não tivemos tempo.

-Qual vão assistir primeiro? - Camus observava Shy que dividia um pacote de pipoca em dois.

- O orfanato!

-Não! - Shy e Nicole gritaram juntas.

-Por quê? Eu gostei do nome!

-Camus, tu é ingênuo! O orfanato é um filme du terror! Shy? Tudo bem?- Nicole se assustou com a garota que de repente começou a tossir.

-To sim, fiquem tranqüilas! - Ela sorriu.

-Vamos assistir logo! - Deborah colocou o filme.

Shy havia colocado um cobertor grosso na janela para evitar reflexo. O dia estava frio e chuvoso. O apartamento em silêncio e o som da chuva do lado de fora deixava o clima perfeito para um filme de terror. Depois de um tempo, pouco antes do fim do filme, Nicole estava coberta por um edredom, mesmo estando com calor, Deborah assistia normalmente como se assistisse a um romance. E Shy estava agarrada o braço de Camus, este que praticamente dormia.

Eram sete da noite quando terminaram de assistir O Orfanato, Camus se espreguiçava no sofá, tinha uma vontade imensa de abrir as, mas sabia que na frente das duas amigas de Shy nunca poderia fazer isso.

-Agora, HP! - Deborah já havia pego a caixa.

-Ah, que tal fazermos uma pausa, e depois, assistiremos Harry Potter. Que tal?

-Ta... Mas vamos assistir HP!

-Ótimo, Ni coloque na TV, as notícias vão começar!

-Nunca vi uma pessoa gostar tanto de ver notícia! - Nicole suspirou.

As primeiras notícias, como sempre, eram a parte policial, a que chamou a atenção de todos foi um acidente de carro, a motorista havia batido em um ônibus e capotado. "A mulher foi encontrada com a expressão de choque e muito sangue na roupa, ocasionado provavelmente pela batida. Os policias temem que esse acidente tenha alguma ligação com o assassinato da noite anterior". Até a repórter tinha uma expressão abalada.

-Como essa mulher pode ter batido desse jeito? - Deborah tomou um gole do suco - E como eles podem supor que haja alguma relação entre o acidente e o assassinato de ontem?

-Vai entender, é a policia, não da pra entender as hipóteses que eles elaboram. -Nicole levantou e foi ao banheiro.

Shy estava perplexa, mudava sua visão apenas entre Camus e a reportagem. Já o vampiro olhava diretamente para a televisão.

-Camus... - Shy estava pálida.

-_Es_Sim, Shy...

As garotas apenas olhavam pra ambos, sem entender. Depois de alguns minutos sem dizer nada.

-Acho melhor irmos, não é Ni?

-Esperem, vamos assistir aos outros filmes! - Shy não queria parecer desorientada com a notícia.

-Tudo bem, assistimos quando tivermos tempo, você agora precisa descansar. -Nicole pegou os filmes e ambas se despediram. - Nos vemos amanhã na faculdade!

Assim que a porta se fechou. A repórter voltou com novas notícias sobre o acidente. "O motorista do ônibus relatou que havia visto mais alguém no carro com a mulher, e que parecia ser um homem, disse também que quando se aproximou do carro não viu ninguém além da motorista."

-Isso é ruim, muito ruim... - Camus abriu as assas e foi em direção a porta de vidro.

-Como assim?

-Pode não ser o mesmo vampiro do ataque anterior, mas, se for, ele irá atacar diariamente, infelizmente assim ficaria mais fácil de descobrirem nossa existência.

* * *

Ignorando o fato de eu ter demorado quase 2 meses para postar _mais_ esse cap... ta dessa vez a culpa foi minha xD

Vou encher o saco de novo com as**reviews!**

Espero que tenham gostado desse cap, acredito que a continuação vá demorar muitoooooo, estou bem desanimada para escrever, tudo grassas a essa maldita modinha que esta englobando vampiros... Mas eu vou tentar continuar...

no próximo cap: Para os fans do Milo, ele finalmente aparece, juntamente com uma desgraça para as meninas da fic. 


End file.
